


two girls, one beca

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: A new girl enters Beca's life.Bechloe Week 2020 Day 7: Panic or Jealousy.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 149





	two girls, one beca

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the hardest part about this fic was thinking of a title. Written for Bechloe Week 2020 Day 7: Panic or Jealousy
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Beca’s being followed. Not in the crazy and murdery way but something was definitely following her. She had noticed it when she picked up her lunch from her favorite diner which was about a 3 block walk from the studio. The heavy panting and the scrape of nails against the concrete was getting closer as she reaches a crosswalk and waits for the walk signal.

“Dude, why are you following me?” Beca finally turns around to “confront” her stalker. A stray dog that looked like a pitbull/lab mix sits herself down with her tongue sticking out. She had almost all black and brown fur except the top of her head was white and she had white paws that made it look like she was wearing socks.

“You can’t have this,” Beca continues shaking the bag containing her lunch. The dog obviously doesn’t understand her but she noses the bag anyways. Beca had to admit it was really cute. The dog usually hangs around the diner and she’s seen the owners give her scraps but never once has she followed her. 

“You’re going to get hit by a car, you know that right?” The signal turns to “walk” and Beca crosses the street. The dog follows close by and Beca shakes her head. “Fine,” she relents and reaches into her lunch and pulls out a few pieces of grilled chicken from her salad and hands it to her. “You need to go back to the diner,” she tells her when she gets to the entrance of the building. The dog just looks at her before turning back around and walks around the building. 

Beca’s a little surprised that the dog actually listened to her and she wonders briefly if dating a veterinarian was rubbing off on her. She never had any animals growing up but Chloe had dogs, cats, rabbits, a bird, and even an iguana. Now their shared home was home to many of the fosters Chloe would bring from the vet and care for until they were ready for their forever families. They were still looking for their own dog or cat but for now, Chloe was content with fostering. It brought her more joy knowing the animals she cared for were going to loving homes. 

Beca finishes for the day closer to seven and is surprised to see the dog is still by the building. She had taken to hiding in the parking garage away from oncoming traffic thankfully. 

“You’re still here?” She says as she approaches her. Her tail starts wagging vigorously. She goes to pet her but immediately scrunches her nose when she gets closer. “Ugh, you stink.” She withdraws her hand and takes out her phone instead. 

The phone rings a few times before she hears Chloe’s familiar voicemail message and she hangs up and dials the vet clinic instead.

“All the Pawsibilites Animal Hospital, Freya speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hey, Freya, it’s Beca,” Beca smiles. She liked all of Chloe’s employees who were pretty much all different versions of Chloe. Sweet and caring,

“Hey Beca! Dr. Chloe is just finishing up with a patient, do you want to hold or I can have her call you back?”

“I’ll hold, thanks Freya.” 

“No problem.” Freya puts her on hold and she hears the hold music and then Chloe’s recorded voice come through.

_At All the Pawsibilities Animal Hospital, it doesn’t matter if it’s fur or feathers or paws or claws, we treat all your animal family members as if they were our own. We do routine visits, vaccinations, grooming, boarding, emergency care, and more. And with our easy “pay what you can” payment plan you never have to worry about your best friend being sick. Make an appointment today by phone or online. And don’t forget our adoption events are on the first Saturday of every month._

The message starts to repeat itself when the line comes back on.

“Hey, baby,” Chloe’s sweet voice comes through. 

Beca automatically smiles. “Hi, Dr. Beale,” Beca says in a chipper voice and Chloe laughs.

“Are you headed home?”

“Not quite.” Beca looks down at the dog who looks like she was about to take a nap on the ground. “Is it possible if you can have one of your rescue team come down here and get a dog?”

“You found a dog?”

“Well, more like she found me.” She looks down again and the dog had now curled herself into a ball and was dozing off. “She’s a stray I usually see at the diner but she followed me back to work Or rather she followed my lunch back to work.”

“Aww, baby, that’s so cute.”

Beca blushes. “Shut up.” Chloe laughs. “She’s super friendly and I really don’t want her getting hit by a car on her way back to the diner.”

“I’ll send Keisha over. She’ll be there in like ten minutes. Do you see any noticeable injuries?”

Beca quickly examines the dog. Besides it being obviously underweight and stinking, she does notice some dried blood on one of her paws. “One of her paws may be injured but she was walking on it fine earlier. She probably also has fleas.”

“Alright, I’ll examine her when she gets here. See you soon, babe, love you.”

“Bye, love you.” Beca puts her phone away and goes sit down on one of the concrete steps in the parking garage to keep an eye on the dog until Keisha arrives. “You’re going to get some great TLC when Chloe sees you,” she tells her. The dog lifts her head and her tail starts thumping against the ground. “You are really cute though. After you take a bath, I’ll pet you.”

Beca doesn’t have to wait long when she sees the familiar van with the All the Pawsibilties logo pull up. Keisha comes out with a smile and a leash. “Hey Beca, Dr. Chloe said you have a stray dog?”

Beca smiles back and points to her side where the dog had moved to be closer to her. “Yeah, she’s over here.” The dog sits up and starts wagging her tail at the new person. 

“Aren’t you adorable,” Keisha says and reaches out so the dog can sniff her hand. She gently loops the leash around her neck. “Well that was easy,” she comments and walks the dog to the van. “I’ll see you at the clinic.” She tells Beca when the dog is secured in the back.

Beca follows the van back to the vet and parks her car in the front while Keisha goes to the back entrance. Chloe’s clinic was one of the few in the city that offered 24 hour care but since it was the night shift, not a lot of people were there. There was alway a tech and veterinarian on call. 

She greets Freya before heading to the back to where Chloe’s office was. Chloe was at her desk going over chart notes when she walks in and immediately beams when she sees Beca. 

“Hi, baby!” She greets before pulling Beca into a kiss, arms wrap around her waist. Beca can’t help the sigh of content that she lets out at the feel of Chloe’s lips. It always feels like the first time every time with Chloe. “Is the patient here?” She asks when she pulls back. She doesn’t let go of Beca though.

“Yeah, Keisha brought her around back.” She leans in for another kiss. “Missed you today.”

Chloe smiles. “Missed you too.”

It’s gross since they literally see each other everyday but Beca legitimately misses Chloe throughout the day when they’re at work. She honestly can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with this woman. 

Chloe leads them to the back where the dog baths were. Keisha had the dog on an exam table doing preliminary vitals. 

“She’s definitely underweight,” Keisha says, handing Chloe a clipboard. “Has fleas but thankfully no mange.” The dog seems really happy when she sees Beca again and almost jumps off the table to get to her. “Took some blood too so we can see if she has any more things going on.”

“Thanks Keisha,” Chloe says and makes notations on the chart. “Hi there, bubba,” she says to the dog. The dog’s tail wags more. Chloe does a quick physical exam and the dog flinches and yelps when she gets to the paw with dried blood. Beca’s heart breaks a little. “Oh poor, baby, your paw pad is cracked and bleeding.” 

“Will she be okay?” Beca asks, concerned. . 

“Yeah, she’ll be fine, we’ll clean it up and it’ll heal. I think it’s time for a bubble bath, what do you think?” Beca thinks Chloe’s dog voice is one of the cutest things ever.

Chloe and Keisha bathe the dog and give her some food with some supplements in it. She was definitely smelling a whole lot better now that she was all clean so Beca goes to pet her. Her heart swells when the dog leans her entire face into Beca’s touch.

“I think someone likes you,” Chloe says cutely as she watches Beca scratch behind her ears. 

Beca mouth twitches into a smile. “She is pretty fucking cute.” 

“Do you want to name her?” Chloe asks, holding up the chart with the name line blank.

Beca thinks for a moment and looks at the dog. She had flipped over onto her back and presented her belly to Beca. “Snocap,” she says and goes to pet her belly.

“Snocap?” Chloe asks with a wide smile. 

“Yeah, she looks like a snocap candy,” Beca explains. “She’s got white on her head but the rest of her body is mostly black and brown.”

“You are so cute,” Chloe says and writes the name down. “We’ll keep her here overnight and once the blood work comes back and clears her, we can send her off to a foster home. It looks like she’s already spayed.” 

“How can you tell that?”

“Usually when they have that,” Chloe points to a green line on Snocap’s belly. It looked like someone drew a small straight line with a green sharpie marker. “It means the dog has already been spayed or neutered. Meaning Snocap probably had previous owners. She’s not chipped but I’ll check any missing dog reports that may match her description. But since she’s a pittie mix, she was most likely abandoned.” 

Beca continues to rub Snocap’s belly and frowns. “They don’t deserve her then,” Beca says quietly. “Can we foster her once she’s medically cleared?”

Chloe looks genuinely shocked. She usually has to cajole Beca into fostering another large dog. Beca usually does better with cats. “Of course, babe, I didn’t think you wanted to foster another large breed dog.”

“She’s different.” Snocap had fallen asleep while Beca was petting her.

“You softie, you love her.”

“Shut up,” Beca says with another blush. “Are you almost done with your shift?”

“Yeah, I’m done, I was just waiting for you to bring her in.” She calls Keisha back into the room. “Can you set her up in a kennel for the night, please? Beca and I will foster when she’s cleared.”

“No problem, Dr. Chloe, come on, Snocap.” Snocap wakes up and Keisha carries her off the table. She starts whining when she’s being led away and looks at Beca with sad puppy eyes.

“I’ll be back, dude,” Beca assures her and gives her one last pat on the head. Her heart starts breaking when she hears Snocap’s cries as she gets led into the boarding room. 

“Oh babe, she’s super attached to you already,” Chloe says and comes up behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. She kisses her cheek. “Ready to go home?”

Beca nods and lets Chloe lead them out of the clinic. She does peek into the boarding room real quick just to see Snocap one last time.

\---

Snocap’s blood work comes back relatively normal. Some of her levels were low but nothing a good diet wouldn’t fix and she came back negative for any parasites. Beca and Chloe took her home the following day.

Beca works from home the first few weeks so she can keep an eye on Snocap and the dog almost becomes her shadow. Snocap was never far away from Beca wherever she was and Beca didn’t mind at all. She was a very good listener and seemed to like all of Beca’s music and offered great feedback in the form of barks and zoomies on particularly fast paced songs. Before she knew it, Snocap became a foster fail and was a permanent resident in the Beale-Mitchell home.

While Snocap also loved Chloe, it was pretty obvious that Beca was her favorite.

Chloe often came home and found them napping on the couch after a particular long day of swimming in the pool and chasing the ducks that flew into their backyard from time to time. The two have become pretty much inseparable that Chloe would sometimes have to physically move Snocap out of the way so she can sit next to Beca when they watch television. Snocap would just grumble and climb into Chloe’s lap so she can be as close as she can to Beca. She was almost possessive of Beca and would often grumble at Chloe when she would cuddle with her or kiss her too long. 

Beca also started breaking her own “no animals in the bed" rule. Snocap has been sleeping between them most nights because she started to cry when she wasn’t in the same room as Beca. They had tried to get her to sleep in a dog bed in their room but it seemed like she needed to be physically next to Beca at all times.

“She’s obsessed with you,” Chloe points out when they’re getting ready for bed. Snocap has already taken her spot in the middle of the bed. 

“She is not,” Beca counters. “She’s just affectionate.” Snocap looks up at her with her tongue sticking out. “Yes, you are,” she tells her in her own dog voice and Snocap licks her face. 

Chloe stares at them both. “Yeah, with you, I think this is the first time a dog hasn’t paid attention to me.”

Beca can’t help but laugh. “She pays attention to you.” Her statement is moot as Snocap moves closer to Beca’s side as soon as she gets in the bed. “Dude, scooch.”

Chloe grumbles something under breath and gets in bed as well. “Hey, Snocap, can I cuddle with my girlfriend for once? You get her all day.”

Snocap looks at her before doing a little spin and goes down further the bed giving Chloe some room. Even with a king size bed, it’s amazing how much space a dog can take. 

“Come here,” Chloe says to Beca and moves closer to put an arm around her. Snocap was making it quite difficult despite moving down to their feet. They can hear her grumble as Chloe maneuvers to a more comfortable position. “Okay missy, you’re going to have to move a little,” she says to her. Snocap lets out an annoyed whine before completely jumping off the bed and settling into the dog bed on the floor.

“Aw babe, you made her mad,” Beca says with a laugh. 

Chloe just glares and pulls Beca closer to her. “I need some Beca time. She keeps hogging you.” She spoons Beca and puts her face into her neck to kiss it. Snocap grumbles again. 

“Are you jealous?” Beca asks with amusement. 

“No,” Chloe says automatically. “But she’s been a real twat swat lately.”

Beca lets out a loud laugh and turns around so she can kiss Chloe. “You know you’re my number one bitch, babe.”

Chloe grins and slips her hand under Beca’s shirt to palm her breast. Beca lets out a moan. “Snocap is sleeping downstairs tomorrow night because I have plans of making you _my_ bitch.”

Beca shivers. “You know, I think I can get Snocap to sleep downstairs tonight.”

\----

Being the actual owner of the clinic, Chloe pretty much makes her own hours but she of course works most days but on occasion, does take days off. She spends a few days home with Snocap while Beca goes to the studio. She was concerned that Snocap may have some separation anxiety but quickly finds out it’s only when Beca leaves.

Beca comes home one day to find Chloe and Snocap having an actual conversation. Or at least Chloe was speaking very formally as Snocap sits in front of her staring at her intently.

“Listen, Snocap, I know you love mama and need to be attached to her 24/7, I completely understand that feeling very well but I need some time with her too, okay? But we got to set some ground rules here.” Snocap goes to lay down but still stares up at her. “No more of this stealing my spot on the bed or couch. When I cuddle mama, you do not push in between me and her so you can cuddle with her. You need to learn to share, okay? And when mama and mommy want alone time, you do not scratch and whine at the door, understand?” Snocap licks her face and Chloe laughs. “So are we in agreement here?”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Beca says walking in the room. Snocap immediately runs to her and jumps to give her kisses.

“Snocap, seriously! What did we just talk about?” Chloe rolls her eyes playfully and goes to kiss Beca. Snocap tries to push her away. “Oh my god, fine, you win.”

Beca shakes her head and takes Snocap outside. “Go play for a bit, I gotta talk to mommy.” She throws a tennis ball out into the yard and Snocap goes to chase it. Beca watches her for a few moments but she gets distracted by the ducks that were in their yard again and starts chasing them.

“Chloe, you’re ridiculous,” she repeats and pulls Chloe to her by the belt loops of her jeans. “You do realize you’re jealous of the dog version of you?”

“I am not that clingy,” Chloe denies. “Although I do relate wanting to be near you at every hour of every day.” She smiles into the kiss she gives Beca and moves her hands so they slip into the back pockets of Beca’s very tight jeans and squeezes.

Beca gasps. “Um, how about we take Snocap to the doggy daycare and have some alone time?”

Chloe raises her eyebrow. “Okay, well you gotta tell Snocap that and not me.”

Beca just laughs and goes to call Snocap back in. “Okay, bubba, you’re going to go play with your doggy friends for a little bit so mommy and I can have some play time too so be good okay?” Snocap just tilts her head at her.

Chloe grins and kisses Beca, making sure to bite her bottom lip as she pulls away. “Yeah, and if _you’re_ good, maybe we can play doggystyle too.”

Beca gulps. “Okay, Snocap, let’s go!”

Chloe’s laughter echoes in her ears as she and Snocap leave the house in tow. 

Beca really did love her bitches. 


End file.
